


Peonies

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance didn't know, M/M, i have no idea what this is, keith has a tattoo, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Keith has a tattoo and Lance is dumbstruck.





	Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened and was only loosely edited so if you catch anything let me know. 
> 
> Also we're just going to pretend the pool episode like, didn't happen or something. I don't know, just roll with it.

Keith and Lance haven’t been dating for very long but really, Lance should have known Keith had a tattoo. He’d had his hands up the back of Keith’s shirt often enough, unknowingly running his fingers over it; but when Keith steps off the bed, stripping out of his shirt, Lance is caught by surprise by the swath of color across his pale skin.

“Jesus.” Lance rolls off the bed, stepping closer so he can see in the low light, wide eyes caught on the tattoo.

“What?” Keith turns around, arms still caught inside the shirt. Lance’s hand touches Keith’s shoulder, featherlight, turning him around again so he can take it in.

“You never told me you had a tattoo,” Lance says, feeling like he can't quite catch his breath. His fingers linger restlessly on Keith’s shoulder, tapping like he wants to touch the ink but isn't sure if he should, if he’s allowed to. His eyes flick up to Keith’s again. “How did I not know this?”

Keith shrugs, his cheeks flushing. “I kind of forget it’s there because I can't see it?” Something like worry flickers across his face. “Sorry.”

Lance shakes his head. “Don’t be, it’s beautiful.” He sounds breathless because the tattoo  _ is _ beautiful. A massive koi fish curls along Keith’s back from his hips to his neck. The head is tucked up against what Lance thinks is a peony on Keith’s right shoulder, a smaller one off to the side partially behind the fish that feathers over his spine, and another the size of Lance’s hand covering almost his entire lower back, dipping just under the hem of his jeans. 

Lance knows it’s bigger than his hand because he’s spreading his fingers, hovering his hand over the flower, staring at it. He doesn’t know why the image is affecting him so much, just knows that it’s captivating and he can't stop staring. 

“Lance?” Keith sounds worried and Lance watches as he finishes pulling out of the shirt, muscle flexing under the ink on his skin, the tattoo moving with him. “Are you mad?”

Lance startles. “Why would I be mad?” He looks up in confusion. “It’s your body, not mine.” His eyes dart back to the tattoo as Keith turns to face him. “But no, I just-“ He works his mouth soundlessly for a moment. “Why peonies?” he asks. “They are peonies right? Otherwise I’m going to feel like an idiot.” Flowers weren't something he typically associated with Keith so it’s caught him a little flat footed.

Keith chews on the inside of his cheek, looking away, fingers twisting the shirt in his hands. 

“My dad used to tell me they were my mom’s favorite flower.” His voice is soft and vulnerable.

He reaches up to tap his right shoulder. “One for me, the one in the middle for my dad,” he reaches around to tap at his left side where the pink peony rests in the middle of his back, “and one for my mom.” His hand drops to the largest of the three flowers on his lower back. He’s blushing and his eyes are averted but distant and sad. 

Lance steps around Keith again, pressing a kiss to the vibrant red peony on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Keith, resting his chin over his shoulder above the peony.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know this about you,” Lance gripes.

“I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret,” Keith says and he sounds almost guilty.

“I know.” Lance gives him a gentle squeeze. “I just feel like I’m kind of failing at being a boyfriend because I didn’t know?” He screws his face up knowing that doesn't really make sense but he can't help it. “I know it sounds stupid it’s just- it’s obvious it’s a really personal thing about you and I can’t believe I didn’t know. I feel like I should have known.”

Keith lays his hands over Lance’s arms where they're wrapped around his waist, swaying gently. He can feel Lance frowning. 

“You’re not failing as my boyfriend Lance,” he says softly. “And you know now.” 

“Yeah,” Lance says and his voice is thick. He presses another kiss to Keith's shoulder, lips ghosting just along the edge of the petals. “What about the koi?” he asks. 

Keith smiles wryly. “That was kind of Shiro’s fault.” He lets his head tip back onto Lance's shoulder. 

“He really likes Japanese style tattoos and he explained a little bit of the symbolism to me when I was a kid after a side comment. He compared me to a koi once, swimming upstream and I didn't understand.

“He said it’s about not giving up: fighting through struggle and overcoming obstacles. Having the strength to continue fighting against the current.” He can feel Lance smiling against his skin.

“Fitting.” 

Keith nods but Lance can feel him tense. “It’s not a little...I don’t know, conceited?” he asks.

Lance untangles their hands and steps back to look at the brilliant orange koi. He runs his hand down the fish from Keith’s shoulder to his hips and shakes his head. 

“No. I think it’s perfect.” He turns Keith in his arms and kisses him. “But I’m never going to be able to stop touching your back now.”

Keith smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist to draw him closer. “Can’t say I mind.” 

“And you should never wear a shirt again.” Lance grins and Keith rolls his eyes but there's a soft smile on his face.

“Maybe when it's just you.” 

Lance's heart and face warm and Keith pecks him on the mouth before he finishes getting dressed. 

“Come on, let's go get breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing art piece by elentori-art who is apparently deactivated and this fic kind of happened? I know she's still around elsewhere so I hope she doesn't mind. Sorry?
> 
> http://catneylang.tumblr.com/post/180278697391/elentori-art-we-aint-ever-getting-older
> 
> This is the image that inspired the tattoo choice:
> 
> http://designoftattoos.com/design-of-tattoos/koi-fish-design-of-tattoos/attachment/best-koi-tattoo/
> 
> Bonus: When Keith finds out Krolia is his mom the only thing he can say is “I think my peony should have been purple.” Krolia is very confused. When she sees the tattoo she cries.


End file.
